Suratan Hati
by Sheron.Kim98
Summary: Hanya shortfict mengenai ungkapan hati seorang Park Chanyeol kepada sosok terkasih. [STRAIGHT]


**_Suratan Hati_**

_'Malam ini apa yang paling kamu harapkan?'_

_'Emm, tidak ada.'_

_'Benarkah?'_

_'Ah ada 1 hal yang paling aku harapkan selama ini.'_

_'Katakanlah.'_

_'Aku ingin kita bisa bersama selamanya. Berada di sisimu suka maupun duka, dan memberikan semua yang ku miliki hanya untukmu.'_

_'... hanya itu?'_

_'Itu sudah cukup. Jika terlalu berlebih aku takut tak bisa mencapainya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa harapanmu?'_

_'Harapanku? Harapanku adalah...'_

* * *

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau harapkan selama ini. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu harapanku juga Baeki? Kau tahu kau adalah orang yang paling egois yang pernah kutemui. Sebesar apapun aku membencimu, merutuki kenapa aku bisa bertemu bahkan sampai jatuh cinta denganmu, sekeras apapun aku melakukannya tetap tidak bisa. Kau benar-benar selalu berada disisiku saat aku tengah terpuruk, kau bahkan rela melakukan semampumu untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Dengan semua yang kau miliki, jika malam itu aku tahu ini terjadi padamu aku tak akan melepas pelukanku walau hanya sedetik, tak akan berhenti menciumi kening manismu, jika pada akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Pemuda itu mengambil napas dalam ketika ia merasa tak kuat untuk berkata-kata lagi. Hatinya begitu sesak mengingat bagaimana kenangan yang telah mereka ukir bersama, bisa terhenti sampai disini.

"Kau tahu Baeki? Kau sendiri yang mengingkari harapanmu, kau bilang akan selalu berada disisiku nyatanya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara oleh pemuda tersebut. Angin berhembus, dedaunan disekitar pun ikut bergoyang mengikuti alunan angin. Suara dedaudan yang saling bergesekan menjadi backsound suasana tempat pemuda itu berdiri.

"Maafkan aku karena kebodohanku dan ketidakpekaanku terhadapmu. Aku tahu tak ada gunanya meminta maaf saat ini. Bila sekarang kau berada dihadapanku pasti kau akan tersenyum dan berkata 'Aku telah memaafkanmu Yeol sebelum kau memintanya.' hiks.. itu yang membuatku tak terima dengan keadaan ini. Pasti ini hanya rekayasa belaka bukan? Kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri kan?" ungkapnya terdengar pilu.

"Dulu kau bilang kau ingin merancang busana untuk hari sakral kita. Kau bilang asalkan aku senang kaupun senang. Jika melihatku menangis kau akan lebih sakit. Tapi..."

Chanyeol menghapus jejak air matanya yang mulai mengering. Memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang belum sempat aku katakan saat itu. Aku harap kau masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau pasti mendengarnya karena walau kau memakai earphone ditelingamu kau masih bisa mendengar bisikanku pada saat itu bukan?"

"..."

"Baeki, harapanku awalnya adalah membuatmu menjauh dariku. Aku tahu itu terdengar jahat, iya aku memang jahat kau pantas membenciku tapi haruskah kau benar-benar pergi dari sisiku? Tapi itu semua berubah ketika kau mengatakan harapanmu. Harapanmu seperti sebuah mantra yang mengubah semuanya."

Chanyeol pun berlutut di hadapan sebuah gundukan tanah bertuliskan nama seseorang yang paling Chanyeol cintai dan mencintai dirinya sampai akhir hayatnya. Pemuda itu mengelus permukaan tanah tersebut sambil sesekali tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan sosok cerewet yang dulu sangat membisingkan telinga ini. Kulit ini haus akan belaian lembut dari sentuhan tangan mungilmu. Mata ini sangat ingin melihat wajah manis yang selalu menggangu tidur malamku. Baeki..."

"Hiduplah dengan tenang disana. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku disini. Saat kita bereingkarnasi nanti aku harap aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu, tidak dengan sifat brengsek ini lagi dan membiarkan kau menanggung semuanya. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Itulah harapanku."

angin berhembus kembali, kali ini beberapa burung ikut terbang mengikuti arah angin. Chanyeol menengadahkan wajahnya menatap birunya langit.

'Terimaksih Tuhan karena telah membukakan mata dan hatiku melalui salah satu malaikat yang kau kirimkan untukku. Jika boleh aku meminta ijinkanlah aku untuk bertemu dengannya sebelum aku benar-benar di masukkan ketempat yang pantas untuk orang sepertiku Tuhan...'

Setelah memanjatkan do'anya Chanyeol berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya kepada sang terkasih.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Song Baek Yoon."

**THE END**

* * *

**Huaaa..! apa ini?!**

**haha maaf ya reader saya tidak pandai membuat yang yaoi -,- [jujur itu bukan gaya saya] jujur saya minta maaf jika ada yang merasa kecewa ketika mereka bukanlah pasangan ChanBaek. ini fict dengan genre angst pertama saya, jika maaf ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan dan jika bisa saya minta kitik dan sarannya. **

**Akhir kata Arigatou..**

**Nb: ada yang ingin request? mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan hihihihi..**


End file.
